Hold on
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Hoy fue un día bueno. Fue el día en que Bella recuperó las esperanzas, volvió a ser feliz, a pesar de llorar, porque 'las lágrimas te recuerdan que estás vivo'. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Casiepl, te deseo lo mejor. *Songfic, basado en 'Even my dad does some times, de Ed Sheeran*.


**Hold on**

_**It's alright to cry**__, even my dad does sometimes._

_So don't wipe your eyes, tears remind you you're alive._

_It's alright to die, 'cause death's the only thing you haven't tried._

Isabella se levantó aquel día con el cabello hecho un desastre y un espantoso rastro de lágrimas en el rostro. Anoche había sido otra mala noche. Otro mal día. Otra mala semana.

Lo había vuelto a ver y había vuelto a cometer el mismo error de siempre. Ella sólo había ido a esa fiesta para volver a encontrarse con un par de viejos amigos. Pero él estaba allí. Y como cada vez que la veía, le había dicho lo mucho que la necesitaba. Y como cada vez que se lo decía, ella cedió. Y lo besó.

Pero todo se había ido a la mierda y ella había vuelto a comprender que a pesar de amarlo con todo su ser, ellos ya no estaban bien juntos. Nunca más lo estarían.

Bella siempre había sido increíblemente independiente y simplemente, no toleraba sentirse asfixiada. Y Edward la hacía sentir así constantemente. Habían intentado solucionarlo por años, pero el hartazgo de ella y la irritación de él por tener que cambiar habían terminado por arruinarlo todo.

Era 4 de julio.

Bella siempre había adorado esa fecha en particular.

Fue el día en que conoció a su mejor amiga, en que sus padres se casaron y el día en que había comenzado a salir con él.

Los cuatros de julio siempre eran un día feliz para ella. No había habido ni uno solo que no fuera un derroche de risas, color y vitalidad.

Pero esa mañana Bella no creía que eso fuera posible. No creía que su pequeña cábala fuera a seguir siendo tal. Ya nada era lo mismo.

_But just for tonight, __**hold on.**_

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras se examinaba en el espejo luego de darse una ducha rápida. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tristes. Lucía rota.

No, no puedes permitirlo, se dijo a sí misma. _No puedes permitírselo._

Hoy sería feliz.

Sería otro cuatro de julio feliz.

Decidida a volver a ser ella misma aunque sea por un día, Bella se vistió con la ropa más colorida que encontró en su armario y bajó a la cocina dando saltitos.

"Hoy estás feliz." Comentó su madre con una sonrisa cómplice, y Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba sobre la isla de la cocina.

"Es 4 de julio." Anunció su padre antes de bajar el periódico y sonreírle ampliamente. "Hola, cariño."

"Buenos días, familia." Bella se llevó un pedazo de pan tostado a la boca mientras saltaba de la encimera y recogía su taza de café. "¿Qué haremos hoy?"

Su madre le echó una miradita intrigada, y esperanzada, a Charlie, y sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo que tú elijas."

"¡Oh, no!" Charlie gimió, y Bella estalló en carcajadas. "No el parque de diversiones, por favor..."

"Lo siento, papá." Susurró Bella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. "Pero sabes que no hay escapatoria."

Charlie refunfuñó y volvió a alzar el periódico frente a él, mientras Reneé soltaba una risita, mirando su hija con ternura.

_Había extrañado demasiado la sonrisa de su niña._

_So live life like you're giving up, 'cause you act like you are._

_**Go ahead and just live it up**__. Go on and tear me apart._

Llorar estaba bien. Recordar, superar, volver a recordar, volver a extrañar. Estaba bien. Era parte del proceso. Era parte del 'seguir adelante'.

Pero no hoy. No aquel día.

Volvería a llorar mañana. Volvería a recordar. _Volvería a amarlo mañana_. Pero no hoy.

Hoy sería feliz, costara lo que costara.

Bella chilló cuando la taza giratoria la lanzó hacia un costado y cayó encima de su mejor amiga, que estalló en carcajadas en medio de los gritos y la abrazó.

Le dolía la panza de tanto reírse. Se había reído hasta que le dolieron las mejillas, se le achinaron los ojos y no pudo más.

Su familia y sus amigas no la habían dejado pensar en otra cosa en todo el día.

Si, era bastante inmaduro tener dieciocho años y estar saltando de felicidad en un parque de diversiones. Pero no le importaba.

_Porque era feliz. _Y hacía semanas que había anhelado ese sentimiento con todo su corazón.

Mentiría si dijera que su nombre no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento. O que no recordó su hermoso rostro sonriéndole con adoración. Pero por alguna razón, quizás por su estricto propósito de disfrutar de ese día, el recuerdo no la hizo sufrir.

Fue sólo una rápida ráfaga de anhelo y desapareció en cuanto Alice la llamó a los gritos.

_**It's alright to shake**__, even my hand does sometimes._

_So inside we'll rage, against the dying of the light._

_It's alright to say, that death's the only thing you haven't tried._

Y por primera vez desde que todo comenzó a ir mal, Bella sintió que las cosas realmente podrían ir bien.

Quizás no ahora. Quizás no esta semana, ni este mes. Pero irían bien. Ella estaría bien.

_Porque era fuerte. _

Llorar, temblar, anhelar, no eran sinónimos de debilidad. Eran solo una catarsis que las personas fuertes hacían mientras buscaban la mejor forma de salir del pozo.

Y ella lo haría. Estaba segura de que lo haría. Su familia y sus amigos estaban seguros de que lo haría.

La fe que tanta gente había depositado en ella no podía ser por nada. No sería por nada.

_But __**just for today, hold on.**_

"¡Oh, Dios, Alice!" Bella arrugó la nariz cuando su mejor amiga comenzó a hacer una extraña mezcla de alimentos en la cocina. "No pienso meter eso en mi cuerpo."

"No seas refunfuñona, Swan." Chilló Rosalie desde la sala de estar antes de entrar en la cocina y quedarse de piedra mirando a Alice. "Retiro lo dicho. Estoy con Bella."

Alice las fulminó con la mirada y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

Bella adoraba a sus amigas. Y recién ahora comenzaba a comprender lo mucho que las necesitaba.

Cuando estaba con Edward, había llegado a alejarse de todos, se habían encerrado en su burbuja y ella no veía nada malo en eso.

Pero sí que lo vio cuando todo se acabó. Se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no veía a sus amigas, y de que se había alejado de demasiadas personas debido a su relación.

Había cometido un error.

Y no se refería a estar con él. Estar con Edward nunca había sido un error.

Pero convertirlo en todo su mundo había sido un error.

Porque una vez que todo acabó, ella ya no recordaba quien era. Se había perdido a sí misma. Y por semanas pensó que no volvería a encontrarse.

Pero estar allí, riendo a carcajadas junto con aquellas personas que habían estado siempre a su lado a pesar de todo, la hizo darse cuenta de que quizás si podría hacerlo.

Pieza por pieza, paso por paso, volvería a reconstruirse, a encontrarse, a ser ella misma.

_So live life like you're giving up, 'cause you act like you are._

_Go ahead and just live it up. Go on and tear me apart._

_**Hold on.**_

_**.**_

**Creo estar convirtiendo a Fanfiction en mi diario íntimo. Lo cual no es correcto, pero casi inevitable dadas las circunstancias. ¿Qué es esto? **_**Mi regalo de 'feliz cumpleaños' a Casiepl. (Espero que seas muy feliz, cumplas todos tus deseos y pases un día hermoso, nena.)**_** ¿Porqué es algo deprimente si es un regalo de cumpleaños? Porque estoy loca y no pude escribir nada más. Ya creo que se van a imaginar de qué va todo esto, y también espero que sepan comprenderlo, y con mucha suerte, quererlo. Adoro este one shoot, y adoro esta canción. Mi mejor amiga me la dedicó ayer, sí, nos dedicamos canciones, y sólo pude pensar 'Todo es cierto. Es cierto, es cierto.' Esta canción me ayudó, este día me ayudo (Lo de los cuatros de julio es cierto, es mi día, no es el día de mi cumpleaños, pero... Es mi día.) y con mucha suerte seguiré teniendo días tan buenos y esperanzadores como este en el futuro.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, su amor y... Sus reviews *Guiña un ojo y lanza un beso al público*.**

**Las adoro.**


End file.
